Twisted Logic
by rose29445
Summary: Icabod and his new lovely wife travel abroad to London to deduct a string of disappearances, yet what they find is more what they bargained for, a Mad Judge, and a demon Barber with a long back story. He Needs more help . summary better inside!


Twisted Logic

Chapter 1- Recognition

Xovers

Sweeney Todd

Sleepy Hollow

Sherlock Holmes

Rated: T For Language and mentions of Mature subjects MIGHT CHANGE LATER TO M

Summary: Icabod and his new lovely wife travel abroad to London to deduct a string of disappearances, yet what they find is more what they bargained for, a Mad Judge, and a demon Barber with a long back story. As time passes and things become more personal the guilty party becomes a fuzzier line of gray justice. So he calls for backup, ingenious backup.

AN: I thought this idea would be quite cool. The similarities(well, because they both were directed by the Genius Tim Burton and starred Johnny Depp ;) ) of Sleepy Hollow and Sweeney Todd were too great to pass up and I wanted to do a Sherlock Holmes FF so why not just kill two birds with one stone? WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND MOLESTATION. Do not read if you are not mature enough... but hopefully you are because you are a fan of Sweeney Todd (probably). Also the updates on this story will be WAY faster than my first Fanfic. (Yeah, I'm a newbie) But don't expect the FF to be updated over night. I haven't even begun to write the second Ch. But I will after I stop babbling on here… okay I'm going to let you read the FF now unless you skipped this

and just started reading…

London. A dreary cold, wet town that looks upon it's inhabitants with melancholy and pity by showering them with mist under a blanket of never ending gray. A man with a slight scowl plastered to his pale face clutched to his belongings for fear of them being ripped up into the oblivion that is the dark sky. To his free hand clung a beautiful maiden, her existence seemed to calm the shadowy streets of London with a vibrant splash of youth.

"Oh Katrina, I'm so sorry for having to drag you out here. It's dreadful."

The man looked back at Katrina while walking. Her eyes portrayed fear of the unknown surroundings yet she was reassured by a light squeeze on her hand. The couple hastily quickened their pace when the weather bit the town like an angry dog biting the hand that feeds it. The light spray of mist became drenching sheets of glasslike rain pelting the unhappy couple's back. Finally after a few minutes of running on this weather, Katrina voiced.

"Icabod! Can we please ask for directions to the nearest hotel? I'm freezing!"

Icabod heard the quiver in his lover's voice and sighed. He decoded to subdue his pride and agree to ask for directions. A tall, spacious, extravagant two story house looked in front of them like a vulture leaning over its hurt and scarred prey. The couple quickly dashed across the vacant, soaked pavement and hid under the overhang of the mansion's door. Icabod began to raise his hand to knock timidly on the doo but stopped, turned sideways to Katrina and began. "I-" "Oh for god's sakes," she cut him off, "I'll do it!"

She pushed past him and violently pounded on the enormous door.

Mechanics worked inside of the beautifully carved doorknob after five minutes of waiting. Putting Katrina in front of him, Icabod cowered in fear of what is behind the door, for it was a big bright red one. An older gentleman opened the door curiously. According to his attire he was the head of the house, of high standing and authority. Icabod came forth a bit more after seeing it was not the man haunting his nightmares.

"E-excuse me good sir, "He began, "it seems my lady and I have become mixed up on unfamiliar streets will you point us in the direction of the nearest lodgings?"

While Icabod was talking the 'gentleman's eyes began to wander over the boundaries of Katrina's modest, yet formfitting when wet dress. The man did this discreetly as to not attract attention to him and his pervious actions. He looked at Katrina's cold, pleading face. The man thought 'I want her. She's so … extravagant. This feeling only comes to me while I look at Johanna or when I looked at her late mother, so why this woman?' The rich man quickly glanced over at Icabod and instantly did a double take. 'He looks like Lucy's husband! Oh what was his name… Benjamin Barker!'

The confused man looked to and fro the disarrayed couple. Icabod murmured "Sir?" wondering why this man was looking at them as if he has seen a ghost and an angel at the same time. The man regained himself and answered with a deep, almost monotone voice. "Oh! Why yes… excuse me but you two look so… familiar. Come in you two must be famished. I am Judge Turpin."

The shaky couple gladly steeped into the warm abode. Katrina and Icabod took in their new surroundings; naked women floundered over the walls of the extravagantly painted room, a colossal bookshelf held dusty books of which the couple couldn't quite read the titles of. Icabod subconsciously pulled Katrina closer to his side. "Sit, my friend Beetle will bring us tea and biscuits." Judge Turpin screamed "Beetle! We have guests! Bring tea and biscuits!" Far in the house there was a faint reply that sounded like "yes me lord."

The room then flooded with an unceasingly uncomfortable silence. The room's occupants sat stuffed with silent cotton muffling every sound. If a pin were to drop a mile away it would have been heard. At the moment the silence climaxed Judge Turpin unbelievably loudly cleared his throat. This noise made the young duo jump simultaneously.

"So, where might you two be from?" Gaining his composure more quickly than his female counterpart he answered, "Uh. The New World, namely New York, sir." Icabod secretly cringed every time the Judge opened his mouth, he sounded like his ghastly late father, whom had died with a bible clutched to his hand and his last words being condemning his wife and son to hell for witchery. How he hated that bastard. "and you have not given your names." The judge continued. Scarlet, Icabod cringed a little more visibly. Embarrassed, Icabod yet again answered. "Oh yes, silly me. I am Icabod Crane and she," pointing to Katrina, "is my wife, Lady Katrina Van Tassel Crane. We are here in London on account of my job, I, in being a constable have come to investigate a string of disappearances using up to date scientific technology."

The Judge rolled Katrina's full name under his breath as if it were a piece of chocolate and he, a starving beggar man. "Hmm... Interesting," Turpin stated slowly. "Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Barker?"

Icabod raised a finger and started to speak. "I-" He was cut short thought by an ear splitting sound filling every inch of the room. A silver, slightly tarnished tray a man supposedly taken as 'Beetle' had just been carried now lay on a white plush carpet with pieces of assorted china splayed in different angles and a ugly brown tea stain adoring the absolute whiteness of the carpet. 'Beetle' was speechless. The hands that previously were occupied by the tray now stood there lightly shaking. His eyes were filled with shock and recognition.

AN: Okay first Ch. done! Review if you liked it! REVIEW DAMNIT! This is looking a bit of a familiar situation, huh? That judge is pineing for another beautiful wife. Will Icabod become Sweeney's successor or will someone stop terrible Turpin? When is Sherlock coming? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED SOONer or later ;P

Any who I hope to see your comments next Ch. Too so that I can see who actually wants me to go on with this story ;)


End file.
